1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air blower capable of diffusing a diffusive substance such as a pest control agent and/or ions.
2. Description of Related Art
Air blowers such as an electric fan having various functions in addition to an air blowing function to send air with a desired flow in a desired direction have been conventionally proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-245935 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-32351).
An air blower disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-245935 is additionally provided with a negative ion generating unit for generating negative ions. When the negative ion generating unit is provided, for example, in front of or behind the vicinity of a fan blade of an electric fan, that is, an air blower handy to carry, not only a cool breeze may be easily obtained but also beneficial physiological effects such as refreshment may be obtained at the same time owing to the negative ions.
A vaporizable substance diffusing apparatus for a fan disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-32351 is capable of externally diffusing a vaporizable substance such as a pest control agent kept therein by utilizing an air flow caused by an electric fan. More specifically, the vaporizable substance diffusing apparatus for a fan includes an attaching tool having a circular ring part and a catching part movably attached to the ring part and capable of catching a fan guard of an electric fan; and a diffusion vessel having an engagement part to be engaged with the ring part and keeping a vaporizable substance therein.
When the ring part is engaged with the engaging part of the diffusion vessel and the catching part catches the fan guard of the electric fan in this vaporizable substance diffusing apparatus for a fan, the diffusion vessel may be attached to any of various electric funs in different sizes. Then, the vaporizable substance such as a pest control agent kept in the diffusion vessel is diffused in a living space in accordance with an air blow caused by the electric fan, and therefore, not only a cool breeze may be obtained but also mosquitoes may be exterminated at the same time.